


Trouble That Can't Be Named

by inaflash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaflash/pseuds/inaflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Central City University is not quite an Ivy League institution, it is renowned worldwide for its science department, most notably forensic science. Of course, when you have the famed Dr. Leonard Snart teaching a class colloquially known as ‘How To Get Away With Murder’, it’s bound to draw in a crowd. </p><p>Or: the HTGAWM Coldflash AU that no one really asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble That Can't Be Named

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic is loosely based off of HTGAWM. Loosely. I have zero knowledge of forensic science, or forensic science graduate programs, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. The title is from the Coldplay song 'Clocks'.

Not for the first time in his life, Barry thanked his lucky stars he was born a fast runner. At one point he had even considered going the professional route, though that thought had been extraordinarily brief, much to the consternation of his high school track coach. Barry was fast yes, and had flown past all of the records, but his true passion was science. Besides, his talent at running certainly came in handy in his day to day life, since he couldn’t make it somewhere on time to save his life. And being late to Forensic Criminology with Dr. Leonard Snart would certainly put his life on the line.

Glancing at his watch Barry swore loudly. He was already five minutes late, and there was no point in hoping Professor Snart would be late. The man was as punctual as Barry was tardy. Barry was pretty sure the scientist was accurate down to the second.

Barry had been lucky enough to get into two of Dr. Snart’s classes when he was working on his undergraduate degree, a fact he could thank his lucky stars - and Felicity’s unparalleled talents at computers - for. Even though everyone knew Dr. Snart could care less about the undergraduates, and the real fight was getting into one of his graduate classes, just being in the lecture hall, even in the back, furiously taking notes was practically a religious experience for Barry.

The man was amazing, and had this way of speaking that made Barry feel like Dr. Snart was speaking directly to him. It didn't really hurt that the man was insanely attractive, and one of Barry's heroes. He had been chasing the impossible since he was eleven years old, and people like Leonard Snart made it seem like the impossible actually could be found.

And now Barry was running late to his class. Pushing himself further, he finally burst through the doors of Central City University, and made a beeline for the science department. Taking a moment to calm himself and catch his breath, Barry swallowed his fear and embarrassment and walked through the doors to the lecture hall.

Of course, almost immediately all eyes were on him. Including one rather spectacular set in a color Barry couldn't quite identify. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Allen," Leonard Snart's voice came out in a drawl, and Barry winced, flushing under the attention of the class. "Do try not to make your perpetual state of tardiness a habit this year." Barry's embarrassment only grew. He had assumed his consistent late arrivals went by unnoticed by Dr. Snart last year; the man hadn't even known Barry's name! But clearly he hadn't given his professor enough credit.

"It won't happen again sir." Barry promised, already doubtful that he could keep to that. He expected his friends in the class to snort, but instead it was Professor Snart himself who snorted in disbelief, causing the class to break out in titters, and for Barry's blush to darken. He was positive he looked like a ridiculous tomato at this point.

It was probably a good thing that he always knew his celebrity crush on Dr. Snart was never going anywhere.

"Go ahead and take your seat by Ms. Spivot."

Barry just barely managed to keep himself from letting out an audible sigh of relief. He had heard that Snart assigned seats in his graduate classes, and thankfully his luck didn't seem to be all rotten today. Patty Spivot was one of the kindest people Barry knew, and though Barry hadn't gotten as close to her as he had Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, the two had been friends throughout their graduate degree, and Barry had been hoping to get to know her better.

Moving towards the seat Dr. Snart indicated, Patty smiled encouragingly at Barry, who returned the smile, before pulling out his notebook and turning his attention to the front of the classroom. Barry raised his eyebrow, seeing the words scrawled across the board. "How to get away with murder?" He muttered softly to himself, and beside him, Patty shrugged.

Something told Barry that this class was certainly going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

"A test? On day one? Really?"

Barry laughed and shook his head, unable to offer any words of comfort to Cisco as they made their way across the university courtyard. Barry hadn't really known what to expect either, and had told his friends as much. Though several people had tried to grill him for information on Dr. Snart - as he was one of only three undergraduate students that had taken him, and the only one pursuing graduate work at CCU - he hadn't been able to offer much. It was common knowledge around campus that the difference between Dr. Snart's undergraduate classes and his graduate classes was as big as the Marianas Trench.

"I mean it makes sense, getting a feel for how much we know, what kind of class he's got on his hands," Barry offered, ignoring  the look Cisco was giving him, clearly indicating he was questioning Barry's sanity. "C'mon Cisco, lots of professors give tests or quizzes on the first day."

"Not tests that count for five percent of our final grade!" Caitlin's shrill voice suddenly entered the conversation, causing both Cisco and Caitlin to grin, turning to face their friend and her fiancé. "I mean really, what kind of professor does that to his students? Five percent on the first day? That could potentially be a whole letter grade!"

Barry did his best not to roll his eyes at his friend's antics, but thankfully Ronnie did it for him. "Cait, come on relax a little. You've already got your doctorate, forensic science isn't even your thing," Ronnie pointed out, with the air of what was clearly an all too familiar conversation between the pair. "You're taking this class for fun, you've got a job lined up in bioengineering. They aren't going to take that away if you don't get a hundred in a class that's not even in your field."

Caitlin pouted, but her fears seemed assuaged for the moment. Barry just shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I don't know, I don't think it was that bad. I mean sure, it was unexpected and I guess it could be seen as overkill, but we're graduate students, it kind of comes with the insane territory doesn't it?"

This time Cisco rolled his eyes at Barry. "You're just saying that because your crush on Dr. Snart is bigger than Jupiter."

Barry blushed furiously and looked around, making sure that no other students - or god forbid, Dr. Snart himself - could overhear Cisco's declaration.

"I'm not - that's not - that's," he spluttered indignantly, and his friends just laughed at him. As the four of them rounded the corner, heading to the cafeteria and moving past the heavy throng of students dashing from place to place, Ronnie glanced at the other three speculatively.

"Do you think that test has something to do with the Snart Six?"

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin glanced at the engineering student curiously, their confusion evident in their expressions.

"What's the Snart Six?" Barry asked, his mind running through all the knowledge he had about Dr. Snart and his classes, which, okay yeah, it was probably more than could be considered normal.

He wasn't obsessed though. No matter what Iris said.

Ronnie suddenly looked uncomfortable, shifting as the three of them swiped their IDs and grabbed a spot in the lunch line. Predictably Ronnie grabbed pizza and ignored Caitlin's pointed looks, while Cisco made a beeline for the tacos, and Barry loaded up his plate with as much food as he could handle. They didn't bother trying to continue their conversation until they were seated at their usual table tucked into a corner by one of the windows.

"Man, being grad students is the best!" Cisco declared happily, and the rest of them just laughed, having grown used to Cisco's exclamation every year, as if this was their first year of post-grad work, rather than their last. However he did have a point; there were certain privileges they hadn't discovered until they were no longer lowly undergraduate students, and an unofficial "official" dibs on the best seating.

"Ugh Barry how can you eat that much and not be fat?" Caitlin asked, glancing in disgust at Barry's plate. He just grinned and continued shoveling food in his mouth. When he finally swallowed, he shrugged.

"High metabolism. And I still run at least five miles a day."

Cisco shook his head looking as disgusted as Caitlin had previously. "That's crazy man. I will never understand why you like running so much."

"I'll never understand how you can run so fast and still be late." Caitlin chimed in, and Barry groaned.

Smirking, Ronnie glanced between the three of them. "Was Barry late for class today?"

"Only by seven minutes. I'd say that's pretty good for Barry Allen." Barry looked up at the sound of a new voice, and smiled when he saw it was Patty. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all!" Barry said, with everyone else echoing him. Patty sat next to Barry and introduced herself to Ronnie. The conversation lulled momentarily as the five of them dug into their meals. Suddenly brightening, Caitlin turned toward Ronnie, a look of eager curiosity on her face, an expression that had Barry simultaneously on edge and excited. Caitlin was a scientist at heart, and everyone recognized that look. It was one that meant the possibility of great adventure in the search of scientific pursuit. Of course, it also came with the fine print of illegal activities and/or extreme danger.

Knowing Caitlin Snow, it was probably both.

"Ronnie, what were you saying about the Snart Six?"

Ronnie groaned, clearly having hoped that his friends and fiancé forgot about his earlier slip. That had been a long shot, considering Caitlin never let a question go unanswered. She was like a dog with a bone in that regard, but everyone knew that was part of why Ronnie loved her so much.

"Look, if even Barry doesn't know about it then maybe I shouldn't really say anything."

"Hey!" Barry cried, but he could only be slightly indignant. After all, his crush on his professor had always been fairly obvious to his friends, especially after they got him particularly inebriated at a party senior year.

"Ronnie please? This man gave us a test on the first day. We need to be prepared as possible." Everyone was nodding along enthusiastically with Caitlin's pleading, trying to add weight to her begging.

"Besides man, Barry needs all the dirt on Snart he can get. More jerk off material."

"Cisco!" Barry cried, his scandalized tone somewhat offset by the blush that spread across his cheeks. Not for the first time he cursed his complexion for betraying him like this. He cut his eyes towards Patty, who stopped chewing her sandwich once all eyes on her.

"Oh. Am I not supposed to know about Barry's gigantic crush on Dr. Snart?"

The group burst into laughter as Barry let his head fall onto the table in humiliation. There was a part of him that almost wondered if this day could get any worse, but he quickly shoved that down. The last thing he needed was Murphy's Law taking effect.

"Okay, okay. Well one of the guys that I work with now, Jason Rusch, he used to be in the forensics program. He was in Snart's class, and apparently there was this group of kids the whole class called the "Snart Six". Basically it was six students that were selected to participate in some sort of internship with Dr. Snart and some of his associates."

It was like the oxygen had been sucked from the table, as the four students currently enrolled in Professor Snart's forensic criminology class stared at Ronnie in shock. An internship with Dr. Snart would be like a dream come true for anyone. Setting aside what an opportunity it was in itself, the doors that could open were beyond what any of them could imagine.

Squirming uncomfortably in his seat, Ronnie shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth and spoke around it. "Jason wasn't a part of it, so I don't know much about what happens with the "Snart Six", but there's definite favoritism towards them."

Caitlin was the first to regain her voice. "But why haven't we heard anything about this before? I mean even Barry doesn't know about this, and he'll be getting his official Snart Stalker identification card any day now!"

Barry was too shocked to even put up a token protest at this point. In fact, he was wondering the same thing. Why hadn't any of them found out about this internship? That kind of information would be known campus wide, if not across Central City. Who wouldn't want to brag that they had an internship with the prestigious Leonard Snart?

"I dunno. Maybe he just did it that one year. Maybe it's one of those, 'if I tell you I'd have to kill you' things," Ronnie offered. "Look, I don't know what this thing is, or why it's some big secret, but if the whole school doesn't know about it, there's probably a reason. And I really don't want to get Jason in trouble."

The group nodded, wordlessly agreeing not to discuss Ronnie's information with anyone else.

"So is that class really called 'how to get away with murder'?" Ronnie asked curiously, and Barry shrugged, while Cisco nodded in excitement.

"Yeah dude! Dr. Snart gave this amazing lecture at the beginning, about how to catch a criminal you have to get inside the head of one. It was so cool, you shouldn't have missed it." He directed the last statement toward Barry who scowled in envy.

Caitlin on the other hand, looked somewhat apprehensive. "Does anyone else find it slightly worrying that the class is all about getting inside the head of a criminal when Dr. Snart is a reformed criminal himself?"

The rest of them shrugged, though Patty looked slightly troubled. "Well I mean reformed is the key part, isn't it?" Barry offered. "And no, I'm not just saying that because of my Jupiter sized crush on him Cisco. But yeah, the man was convicted of crime, but he did the time too. And there has always been speculation that he was coerced by his dad. He seems pretty dedicated to turning his life around."

Caitlin still looked concerned, but Ronnie placed his hand over hers, and Cisco offered his insight. "Look, the guy may have been in prison, but that doesn't negate genius. Just like asshole doesn't negate it either."

The table laughed, each thinking of a handful of people in particular, before moving on to lighter topics, no one noticing as Barry went quiet, contemplating Dr. Snart for the millionth time that day.

Older, his professor, formerly convicted criminal...god Barry knew how to pick them. Thank god there wasn't a chance on earth of anything actually coming of this crush.

Joe would have to enroll in Dr. Snart's class to figure out how to get away with murdering Barry.

 

* * *

 

"How's it looking Lenny?"

Leonard Snart bit back a groan, resisting the urge to look away from the test and glare at his younger sister. That teasing tone was familiar, but it wasn't something he felt like dealing with at the moment. He could already feel a headache forming at his temples, and he was nursing his second beer of the evening. Lisa knew exactly how it was looking, and she delighted in making him suffer. That was the theory Len was sticking with at any rate.

"Awful sis, and you know it too."

She grinned, wide and shark-like, dropping a pile of papers down in front of him. "Oh I couldn't agree more. This batch is absolutely dreadful, but I already have my pick."

Len raised an eyebrow and grabbed the test she hadn't tossed on the table, held between her fingertips. "Cisco Ramon," He drawled out, glancing up at Lisa. "His specialty is mechanical engineering, not forensic science." He pointed out, ignoring his sister's pout in favor of glancing through the test in his hands.

"True, but isn't Dr. Snow an obvious choice?" Len's eyebrows rose further in response to that. "Oh don't try to pull that on me Lenny. She'll offer fresh insight, and the girl knows how to write a research paper, even if she is a bit tightly wound. She's uptight, but good at what she does. She's on the team and you know it."

Len sighed, his only response, but it was enough to confirm Lisa's suspicions, and she smirked knowingly. "Therefore Cisco's primary focus being in a different area shouldn't be a problem."

"There could still be a conflict, if his priority is the mechanical engineering program," Len pointed out, though it was nothing more than a token protest. He was already sold, and though his sister's opinion certainly had plenty of weight with him, it was Mr. Ramon's answers that had convinced Len he was a good fit for this year's team.

"He's in your class Len. Only the crazies and the ones who are serious take your class. And the occasional doe eyed fan."

Len snorted and rubbed his hand across his forehead. "And you're sure he's not your pick just because you want to sleep with him?"

Lisa simpered at him, and this time Len didn't even try to fight his groan. "Now Lenny, would I really do a thing like that?" Yes. Yes she absolutely would, but she was also fighting hard for this Cisco Ramon, and Len wasn't in a habit of denying his sister the things she was willing to fight hard for.

"Fine. He's on the team. He seemed friendly enough with Caitlin Snow, so that should work out just fine." He made a note in his journal and turned when he heard another pair of footsteps enter the room.

"'ve got my pick too," Mick Rory grunted, "and I definitely want to sleep with him." Len rolled his eyes and Lisa grinned widely. God these two were going to be the death of either Len, or his career.

"Hartley Rathaway." Len gave the test the briefest of glances, before handing the test back to Mick. "Agreed. He's in."

Lisa frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "What, his pick gets no argument?"

Len sighed, the air of someone long accustomed to dealing with insufferable people weighing heavily upon him. "Hartley Rathaway is a genius. He's arrogant, but brilliant. He's also extremely lonely and has something to prove. Besides, Mick wants him, and it will drive Thawne absolutely crazy if I pick him." At that, everyone in the room smirked. There were very few things Len would say brought him true joy in life, but getting under the skin of one Dr. Eobard Thawne certainly fit in that category.

"So we have three." Lisa stated, glancing at the stacks of paper. "Who's your pick Len?" He shrugged, still unable to answer that. So far the tests he had looked at hadn't been promising.

Len had been teaching this class for ten years, and he had developed a system. Every semester he started the class with a surprise test, designed to push his students and see how they thought. He wanted to know what he was working with, and more importantly, he wanted to see who he would be working with. The "Snart Six" was important to him, though Len would go to his grave before admitting it. He only invited a select group of students to work with him.

Unfortunately, most of the tests he had gone through so far weren't even close to being up to par.

Lisa and Mick each grabbed more tests and began shuffling through them in silence, before Lisa finally spoke up a half hour later.

"I've got someone who looks promising. Patricia "Patty" Spivot."

Len looked up, interested, and gestured for Lisa to continue. She handed over the test, before delivering her opinions on what she had read. "The girl seems bright, and creative. She double majored in criminal justice and biology for her undergrad, and apparently wants a better understanding of law and crimes."

Lisa was right, the girl certainly was interesting. Len flipped through the pages of her test, enjoying what he saw. "I agree. She looks good. She took a year off of school about two years ago, anyone know why?"

His sister was already pulling up her laptop, and less than a minute later they had an answer, making Lisa's brow crease. "Apparently her dad was killed by the Mardon brothers. He was a cop."

Len sighed and ran a hand across his mouth. That could be...dangerous. He didn't take anyone who was looking for revenge, but he didn't read that from Patty's test. It didn't seem like she was trying to avenge her father's death, more like she was looking to live out her life in a way that would make him proud. Besides, Len prided himself on being an excellent judge of character, and though he rarely believed anyone was exactly how they appeared, he highly doubted the sweet blonde was capable of the kind of hatred that fueled revenge.

"Right, let's take her. She's not my pick, but I think she'll do well."

Mick grunted in agreement, and shoved another test Len's way. "Jay Garrick. Right prick from what I can tell, but he's good, and he'll make Wells mad." Len's lips curved upward into a grin. While irritating Harrison Wells wasn't quite as entertaining as aggravating his estranged twin brother Eobard Thawne, it still brought a wonderful warm feeling to Len's stomach.

He glanced at the test and sighed. Mick seemed accurate in his assessment of the student. Jay seemed dull and uptight, and rather arrogant if Len was being perfectly honest, but his answers were good and thorough. Len didn't have to love every member of his team, and while Jay certainly wasn't going to receive a ringing endorsement from Len just yet, he didn't really have a reason to eliminate him from the running just yet, especially given the high quality of Mr. Garrick's exam in comparison to the others Len had looked at so far.

"Alright. That makes five then."

"So we're just waiting on you to pick this year's Leonard Snart favorite." Lisa smirked, and Len just rolled his eyes. Every year Lisa made it sound like something inappropriate when it was always anything but. Len had a policy regarding sleeping with his students: don't. That wasn't to say he never did it once they were graduated or in another class, but Len wasn't interested in the bad publicity that came with it, not to mention the damage it could do to both his career and the student's life. He didn't need to get laid that badly.

Of course, it was just as he finished that train of thought that he stumbled across Barry Allen's test.

Admittedly, he had been curious all evening about what Barry Allen would have to say. Len had been slightly surprised to see Allen had enrolled in his forensic criminology class. He tended to scare off most undergrads, but for some reason Allen had decided to continue with Snart. He had also seemed quite surprised that Len remembered who he was, clearly having heard about Len's reputation and lack of interest in his undergraduate students.

If Len was being perfectly honest with himself, had Barry Allen been a different student that had been in Len's undergraduate classes, he might not have remembered him. But he had noticed Barry Allen the first time he wandered into his class several minutes late, and he hadn't forgotten about him. The young man was extremely attractive, and though Len was hardly about to act on that attraction - since he was almost certain it was reciprocated - he found himself enjoying Barry's presence more than he likely should. He was amusing and interesting after all, and Len had always harbored a weakness for those with pretty faces.

And Barry Allen was nothing if not pretty.

Leafing through the test, Len found himself immediately engrossed and slightly surprised. He had never read any of the undergrad's assignments, always leaving that to the T.A., but he was beginning to regret that decision.

Barry's answers were descriptive and creative. He put thought into each one, and his brilliance practically radiated off of the page. He might not have been a traditional genius in the way Hartley Rathaway was, but Len could tell just from reading Barry's exam that the younger man was going to do great things someday.

"I think Len has his pick," Lisa said teasingly, smirk on her lips. She leaned over and saw the name, bringing up Barry's student information on her laptop. "Speaking of doe-eyed fans," she muttered underneath her breath, and Len rolled his eyes.

"He was in two of my undergraduate classes." He added, and Lisa raised her eyebrow. She knew how difficult it was to get into those, and how few of them actually continued on to work with Len as graduate students.

"He really is quite the fanboy then isn't he? But at least he's cute, isn't he Len?" While Barry Allen apparently had quite the problem with embarrassed blushing - and God, if he wasn't Len's student, what wouldn't he give to find out just how far that red stain reached - Len suffered from no such affliction. Besides, he had been dealing with his sister's teasing for years. "Are you going to sleep with him then?" Her tone was light and curious, but Len could detect the razor edge beneath the question. The only way to answer it was with honesty.

"Not while he's my student. But he's not my pick because I want to sleep with him." He passed the test to Lisa, flipped to the last page, to the question that asked why students had enrolled in Len's class. He watched as Lisa read Barry's answer, and as Mick leaned over Lisa's shoulder to see the response.

Lisa bit her lip, glancing at Len, her expression inscrutable, but somehow capturing exactly how Len felt. He wasn't close to either of his parents, not even close, but somehow reading Barry's description of witnessing his mother's murder at just eleven years old, his certainty of his father's innocence, despite his conviction - one which the jury reached in just fifty-two minutes - it wrenched at Len's heart. All the more, knowing how impossibly bright and joyful Barry seemed.

"Well you two can certainly bond over awful names," Lisa spoke up, and Len tilted his head in curiosity. "Barry is short for Bartholomew. Oh and it looks like he took a year off too. The same year as Patty actually. But all I can find on that is medical reasons."

"Hmm," Len murmured to himself, resolving to try and find out the specifics. However they weren't important. "Well be that as it may, he's my pick. Certainly one of the best exams I've read tonight. In years actually." The detail and creativity Barry had infused into his answers made it seem as if Len was actually there, actually watching the crime being committed. "Based on this test I'd better be looking after my job when he graduates, otherwise it will be his."

Lisa raised her eyebrows in surprise. “High praise,” she commented, and Len shrugged, glancing at the exam once again.

“Let’s see if he deserves it.”

* * *

 

Len glanced around the room and did his best to contain a smirk, with limited success. This was his favorite class to teach with good reason. When he first began working at Central City University, he could barely fill a class with ten students, let alone two hundred. Not many people were lining up to take a class in the forensic sciences taught by a formerly convicted criminal and master thief. But oh how things had changed. Now students were clamoring to take his classes, and he liked to think he still managed to keep a leveler head than some of his colleagues.

Not to name names, but if he happened to be thinking of Harrison Wells and Eobard Thawne, that was his business, and no one else's.

He loved teaching, and that had come as a surprise to Len. Though he had been working as a forensic scientist before winding up in prison, the CCPD had been in no hurry to take him back. The disappointment had been bitter, but it wasn't unexpected. And when CCU had been more than happy to snap Leonard up and offer him a teaching position, knowing that he didn't exactly have many better offers, he had agreed, never expecting to enjoy the job so much.

And this part of it was just the icing on the cake.

"As some of you may know, I am a regular forensic consultant with the CCPD," Len began, not bothering to try and hide his smirk. Though several people within the department had fought tooth and nail against that decision, particularly one cumbersome detective that was like an itch Len just couldn't seem to scratch, Captain Singh was a level headed and intelligent man, one who saw the value in Len's expertise, and his abilities as a forensic scientist. Besides, Singh was well aware that the students Len was training could very well be coming to work for him some day. "Every year I give a test on the first day of class to help me select the six students who will be doing an internship with me. They will be joining me on cases and assisting the CCPD. It is an unpaid internship, but it will get you into just about any job or school in this field."

Immediately the atmosphere in the classroom changed, and Len continued to smirk, grabbing his notepad and sliding on his glasses, as if needing to be reminded of who he had picked. 

"Word of this internship is not to leave this classroom, whether you are accepted or not. Students should take this class because they want to or need to, not to try and get what they perceive as an easy route to an internship. If I find out you've been talking about it with students not in this class, it will reflect on your academic record."

Satisfied that his students were sufficiently cowed, Len cleared his throat. "The six students that will be joining me this year are Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Hartley Rathaway, Jay Garrick, Patty Spivot, and Barry Allen." Pausing, Len looked around the class, seeing a sea of disappointment, with a few joyful, shocked, and curious faces interspersed.

Momentarily locking eyes with a curious and elated Barry Allen, Len smirked and turned back to the board. "Today's lesson: how to get rid of a body."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments!


End file.
